In Trade
by skihale
Summary: In which Stiles trades his voice in order to be a human for three days. Though he didn't expect to get to stay that way.


A/N: Felt like writing a Sterk Little Mermaid AU. Hope you like it!

* * *

Brilliant colors scattered across the darkened sky as Stiles lay against the wet sand of the abandoned stretch of beach, grainy against his back. What sounded like canon fire echoed back to him from the vast sea as the colored fire shot up from the ships in the harbor before blooming in midair. A smile played on his lips as he watched the display. He knew not what they were called, but they were beautiful.

Every year on the same day, the humans who stayed within the high stone walls that ran along the shore would crowd out into the harbor and surrounding beach for the show. He had first witnessed the grand spectacle when he was a young merchild. Against the laws of his people, a law set into place by his own father, his mother brought him to the surface in order to show him the astounding things that humans could create.

_"Remember Genim, not all humans are evil hunters that wish to have you for breakfast." She murmured to him in hushed tones as she held him close; fingers running along his ribs bringing giggles to his lips. "One day you will see for yourself, even if father doesn't believe it. Humans are not all bad." Gripping her tightly he grinned up at the bursts of light._

Soft tones of a song that he had long forgotten the words to hummed from his lips as the lights danced across the sky. His fingers dug small trenches in the sand around him, eyes closing in contentment. The bright light flashed through his eyelids and he laughed softly as the water of the sea, his home, lapped at the tips of his fins. There was no other tradition that he valued more than his yearly trip to the mainland. Not that anyone had to know.

"Stiles!" Eyes flying open, Stiles jolted up from his lying position; tailing curling up around him defensively as his nails sharpened and his teeth elongated. Just off in the water a bobbing head waved to him even as a worry glinted in their eyes. With a harsh sigh and a shove forward, Stiles slid easily back into the gentle waves. The loose sand washed away and he found himself missing the texture.

As he reached the other merman, Stiles reached and grabbed his finned ear. "What are you doing here Scott? You know that if they find you gone that they'll know I left." Scott winced as the nails of his friend pricked at the skin threateningly as he made to apologize.

"I'm sorry Stiles, but they found your room empty and when I wouldn't tell them where you went they sent me after you instead. You have to come home now." At that Stiles let go and sighed breathily into the water creating bubbles.

"Sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?" Scott shook his head with an affectionate grin. "Why can't he just let me have this one day? One day a year? It's the only time that I can think without reprimand."

A splash of water hit him in the face and his spluttered for a moment before he focused on Scott's laughing face, "That's cause all you can talk about is wanting to be human and to walk around for a change. You know that if you were human you'd drown right?"

An affronted look crossed Stiles' face and his tail whipped through the water, making contact with Scott's lower back with a muted smack causing a hiss to escape him. "I'd still know how to swim even if I couldn't go very deep."

"Come on, it's getting late and your father will have my scales if you're not with me when I return." Stiles smiled as he dipped below the surface, tail swishing as he went deeper and deeper.

"Fine then, let's get the lecture over with. Race you there!" Scott's laugh melded with his own as they wound around each other on their way to the bottom of the ocean floor.

* * *

"You are never returning and that is final!"

The demand rebounded off of the coral and walls as his father turned his back on him; swimming out of the room with a flick of his tail. As the last glimpse of his father's blue fins disappeared from sight, Stiles sank heavily to the reef floor with his face in his hands.

As suspected the moment he was in the throne room, his father had began spouting the usual speech he held for this very occasion. When his only son would disappear to see the human world. The very world that had taken his wife from him.

_"Your mother was murdered by those horrid two legged creatures Stiles!"_

Just before his thirteenth birthday, his mother had disappeared for more than a fortnight. He was never allowed to see, but from tales that Scott told him, when her remains had been found she had been nearly torn apart. Tail dissected and body morphed into something nearly unrecognizable.

_"They did those revolting things and you want to see the very monsters that took her away!"_

For years his father had hidden away in the deep caves that ran below their city, Atlantis. In all that time, not once did he want to see Stiles, too grief-stricken to look into the eyes much like his late wife's. The compassionate, empathetic, loving eyes that would move mountains to take care of all others before themselves.

_"My wife! My wonderful wife! Those beasts!"_

Sobs wracked his body as Stiles flinched away from the fingers that found purchase on his shoulder, Scott watching over him as he fell apart. Without a backwards glance Stiles shoved his friend away and before he could realize just where he was whirling, he was out of the castle and rushing towards the surface.

_"Why can't you just do as you're told?! Just do as you are expected to!"_

Near blinded by his tears Stiles breaks the surface of the water and as if he were human gasps in the air as if it were the only thing that could save him. "You didn't know her like I did!" The scream ripped forth from his throat in a ragged way leaving him grasping his throat as pain wrapped around him, darkness edging his vision.

Feeling sluggish and more tired than he had felt in a long time, Stiles sank into the depths once more as he fell into nothingness.

* * *

Everything blurred together as Stiles blinked open his eyes taking in his surroundings. Sitting up quickly as he realized his location, he sighed as a familiar mermaid floated into the room with a swish in her tail.

"Ah! Young Stiles, you are awake!" Jennifer smiled with a concerned glance as she went to feel his forehead, "I found you near the alcoves. You looked exhausted, so I brought you here." Here, Stiles noted, was the infirmary of a small village that lay at the bottom of the reef closest to the mainland. A village that Stiles was not permitted to go alone for the dark magic the inhabitants were fond of.

"Thank you for keeping me safe. I wasn't right with myself when I passed out." A glint shimmered in her eyes at his words and she sat next to him on the small ledge of rock.

"Now what had the crown prince in such a state that he hadn't realized how far he'd swam?"

Staring at the floor of the cave, Stiles blinked away his frustration. "Just my father. I understand his conviction, but it still hurts that he doesn't understand."

"Understand what young one?"

After a moment of hesitation he stated, "My fascination with the humans."

Her eyes widened a bit in wonder as she smiled, "Ah but we're all curious about the humans. I'd bet even your father must be. Even after his circumstances." Stiles simply nodded as he pushed off of the ledge.

"Yes, well. He certainly has a poor way of showing it."

"As well as that may be, he is your father." Jennifer placed an arm around his shoulders with a small smile, "He's just concerned for his only son. But I would place my bet, on his worry being caused by your want to be human."

Thrashing around in her grip, he backed out of her reach and watched her with wary eyes, "How did you know that?"

A tinkling laugh escaped her, "Oh prince. Everyone knows that the kings son wishes he weren't a merman. Wishes for something...up there per say?" Guilt flooded through him at the thought that his dreams were common knowledge. No wonder his father had been so angry.

"They're just...thoughts. Nothing more." At this Jennifer ticked an eyebrow with a kind smile.

"May I offer you something prince?" The question caught him off guard and Stiles stared her down until finally nodding, "What if I said I could give you a taste of what you so desire?"

Shock coursed through him at the words and for a brief moment hope rose in his chest before he shoved it down with a frown, "I'd say what's the catch."

"That my prince, is the correct answer. I can give you humanity young Stiles. To test the waters so to speak. Three days as a human."

"Just three days?" His disheartened tone brought a near wicked smile to her face as she swam closer.

"Enough to test it I assure you. But there are ways to...make it...permanent."

Looking her in the eye, Stiles bit back his automatic reaction, "What does it entail?"

Jennifer reached towards her table of jars and began mixing a concoction that looked ghastly. "If you happen to find love within those three days, their first time saying your name with love in their voice will make the transformation lasting."

"And that's it?"

"Well you have to give something in trade for the possibility." Stiles grimaced at the words, knowing that it had sounded too easy. She turned with a flourish as she held up the bottle, giving it a shake. "Like your eyes for example, or your hearing."

Backing away from the bottle held out he sighed, "I would need to see and to hear. What about..." He paused as he held his throat, thinking about the drawbacks, "What about my voice? Surely I could do without it for a few days."

A smirk lit upon her lips as Jennifer waved a hand in the direction of the wall behind him and Stiles turned to find words lighting up gold as if in the form of a letter. "Perfect. Sign this and then drink."

"That's all?" The bottle of the thick liquid was shoved into one hand and a rock in the other.

Reaching out towards the marked line Jennifer called out, "Real name please."

Pausing for just a moment, Stiles took a deep breath and scrawled out Genim Arches Stilinski against the wall, as he chugged the potion. The liquid burned down his throat and he arched as pain radiated from within him. Twisting and twitching he slammed a palm against the wall to steady himself as Jennifer began to laugh.

More and more wicked it sounded as he continued to wretch this way and that, until suddenly he could no longer feel his tail. Two new appendages were kicking around as he throat extended, a soft blue glow exiting his mouth and drifting into a golden conch necklace that Jennifer held out.

Then finally the pain disappeared and he stopped flailing around. His lungs and throat burned as he suddenly realized, humans need oxygen. Jennifer cackled, "Might have forgotten to mention you need to breathe now prince. Better swim fast." Scrambling with grabbing the walls, he pulled himself rapidly from the cave before swimming quickly towards the surface.

* * *

Sand shifted beneath his hands and wobbly knees as Stiles dragged himself from the sea. When he was far enough from the water that he could lay without getting water in his face, he flopped out across the sand and took in deep breaths. The burn in his lungs slowly receded until it no longer hurt to heave in and out.

The sun shone down on him and for a moment he smiled softly as he allowed himself to bask in the warmth. He was human.

A giddy laugh escaped him as he said it out loud, "..."

Eyes widening Stiles hand flew to his throat. That's right, he thought, he'd traded his voice. He sighed at the realization though his smile didn't fade. A snuffling sound to his right brought his attention to a four legged animal with grey fur and a long snout that sniffed along the sand until it reached Stiles' arm, to which Stiles flailed away from the thing; struggling to stand on his shaky legs.

A loud rough sound came from the thing in a sharp manner and Stiles hid behind a boulder keeping his hands out in front of him as another blonde furred thing joined it. "Boyd! Erica! What are the two of you making such a ruckus about?"

The voice brought Stiles attention to a curly haired boy that walked up the sand bar with a look of faux annoyance. When the two things doubled back to wind around his legs, the man laughed as he patted their heads.

"So what did you find?" At this the grey dog turned and ran around the boulder to which Stiles evaded by nearly running into the man. "Oh my god. Are you okay?!" The man caught Stiles as his weak legs gave out and without preset Stiles wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders. "You're naked. My god, where did you come from?"

When their eyes met, Stiles began to speak before sighing in frustration and giving the man a shrug. "You're mute." Stiles nodded as the man settled him against the boulder, before taking off his long overcoat and wrapped it around him. "That will keep you covered until we can find you some clothes."

Stiles gave a small nod before flinching back away as Erica, the man had called it, began to sniff at him again. The man chuckled, "Don't worry they won't hurt you. They're my guardians dogs and are friendly."

Dogs? Stiles rose his eyebrows. He had never heard of a dog before. "Let's go inside shall we? We can get you cleaned up and dressed. Then I'll take you to Derek, he'll know what to do." Stiles did the only thing he could and nodded as the man helped him stand to walk. "I'm Isaac by the way."

* * *

The white floating orbs multiplied around him as Stiles stepped into the large wooden tub that Isaac had filled with warm water. He sighed in delight at the feeling as he sank into it. Taking some of the orbs in hand, Stiles blew experimentally before laughing silently in wonder as some popped while others floated away on the air.

After making sure that Stiles would be okay alone for a moment, Isaac had disappeared back out of the door to find_ Derek_ as he had said. From what Stiles had gathered, Derek was the king of the humans. He really hoped that the man was nothing like his father, otherwise his time as a human would royally suck.

He took the cloth rag that he had been given and washed the grime off of his skin, dunking under a moment later to clean his hair of any sand. Once sure that he was spotless, he stepped back out of the tub and dried off the way that Isaac had shown him with the towel. Just as he finished the door to the room opened and Stiles turned to find Isaac walking in with a stack of some cloth in his arms.

"Here we are. These are a shirt, underpants, leggings, and boots. You go ahead and get those on, Derek will be here in a moment." He sat them on the bench and a moment later when Stiles didn't make to take the clothes, Isaac turned to look at him. "What's the matter?"

Stiles motioned awkwardly at himself and then to the clothes, before shrugging in a confused manner. Isaac gave him a disbelieving raise of the eyebrows.

"You've never worn clothes before?" At the tone in which the question was asked Stiles sighed with an apologetic look. "Here, I'll help you this time and you will know how next time." He took the underpants in hand and motioned for Stiles to put his legs through the correct holes. Grasping Isaac's shoulder for balance he allowed the man to pull them up.

The door to the room opened again though Stiles didn't look up, to focused on not falling as Isaac helped pull up his leggings and adjust them into a comfortable place, before turning so that he could fasten the button as if Isaac were doing his own. He watched carefully so that he would be able to do it on his own the next time.

"Just one moment Derek." Isaac called out and Stiles finally glanced towards the door to find a tall man with dark hair watching them with a curious if not amused gaze. "Arms up." At the words Stiles cocked his head in confusion before Isaac demonstrated and he mimicked. Cloth was slid over each hand and pulled down until his head was placed through a larger hole.

The rest of the fabric fell down to cover his torso and for a moment Stiles shifted at the foreign feeling of being covered. "Sit down." He was nudged softly and Stiles sat onto the bench, Isaac tapping each of his legs separately to be lifted so that he could pull the boots up. "And there you are! All dressed. Think you can remember that?"

Stiles gave him a smile and Isaac smiled back. "This is our guest Isaac?" The rough voice sounded from the man waiting on them and Isaac turned to face him.

"I found him outside the walls. He can't speak and he doesn't seem to know what anything is Derek. Was even afraid of the dogs." A wet cloth smacked him upside the back of the head and when the two glanced back, Stiles was softly glaring at him. Isaac smirked, "But he can understand me and he's smart. Learns fast too."

"Well if he'll be so kind as to follow me to the office, then we may be able to figure some things out so that we both understand." The words were spoken more to Stiles than Isaac and despite his unsteady legs, Stiles stood with a slight smile and a nod. It felt strange having the boots on his feet, he couldn't feel the ground.

Derek nodded with a small smirk before turning and walking from the room, allowing Stiles to follow after him. "We'll see you at dinner Isaac." Stiles placed a hand on the man's shoulder as he passed with a thankful smile to which Isaac grinned back.

"No problem."

* * *

"Let's sit shall we?" The words broke Stiles out of his stupor as he followed Derek into what he had said was the office. There was a large desk with a chair on each side of it. Shelves lined the walls, filled with books and papers were scattered all across the desk.

Following the man's lead, Stiles sat in the seat that Derek didn't occupy. "Now, do you know how to write?" Stiles nodded quickly with a large grin. The man handed him a pad of paper and a pen, while Stiles scooted his chair closer to the desk.

"So what is your name?" He quickly scrawled his answer before showing it to Derek.

_Stiles._

"Nice to meet your acquaintance Stiles. Did I pronounce that correctly?" Stiles nodded. "Where are you from Stiles?"

After a pause, Stiles wrote. _I'm not sure._

"So you've been raised somewhere else? Somewhere different from us?"

_Yes._

"Did you wander here on your own?"

_Yes._

"Did something bad happen?"

_Nothing that wasn't expected._

"So you escaped from something? People?"

_Yes, they didn't mean harm but...so things go._

Derek paused at the response as a frown tugged at the corners of his mouth, "Are you hurt in anyway?"

Stiles sighed as he debated his answer before finally just writing the truth.

_Not physically._

At the words Derek eyed Stiles with an expression that he hadn't seen before. It was almost pity yet didn't quite reach it.

* * *

Sun beamed in through the curtains as Stiles stretched with a soft groan under the thick comforter of his bed. The day before flashed fresh in his mind and he smiled softly. After confessing to Derek that he had been hurt emotionally by those he had run from, Derek had ended the conversation on a note of dinner being served.

As promised, Isaac met them at the dinner table and Stiles introduced himself properly via notepad. Throughout dinner they had conversed back and forth with Derek chiming in occasionally. It had been a nice evening.

A knock at the door brought him from his day dreams as Isaac walked in with a grin. "Hey Stiles! Up and Adam! Breakfast is getting cold."

The man disappeared back out of the door and Stiles raced up from the bed, carefully pulling on a new set of clothes before running after him. He had just caught up with him as they entered the dining room to find Derek already sitting at the table. He glanced up from his plate and gave them a pleasant smile.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

Stiles nodded with a smile as he sat in the seat he had set in the night before. He slowly ate the food on his plate, pausing every now and then in wonderment at the amazing tastes, to savor them. Human food was so many times better than what he was used to.

"Whoa Stiles, easy there. The foods not going anywhere." Isaac chuckled and Stiles' face flushed as he slowed down. Next to him Derek gave a small smile of amusement as he watched Stiles try to mimic his pace.

As they finished their meal without the risk of Stiles choking on a piece of sausage, a woman walked into the room, bowing to them. "My lord, there are some men waiting in the foyer for you. I believe they are here in pertains to the festivities for next week." Derek nodded and when Isaac stood with him, Stiles followed curiously. Isaac hung back with Stiles as they walked just behind Derek into the foyer.

"How can I help you gentleman this morning?" Two men in tight shinning black clothing turned at Derek's question. Stiles peeked around his broad shoulders to look at the clothing. He'd never seen anything like it before. It moved like water when the men moved. _Maybe I could wear something like that_, he thought.

"Good morning, my liege. We have the shipment of wine kegs for your gathering next week." Derek nodded while motioning for them to continue their job.

Tapping on Isaac's shoulder, he then motioned as his own clothing before pointing towards the men. He thanked his lucky stars that Isaac was a good reader of signals, "It's called leather. Nice isn't it?" Stiles nodded with a smile.

"Thank you men. Just bringing it down into the cellar." Stiles watched with wide eyes as carts among carts began to be rolled in, filled to the brim with large barrels. Glancing back Derek noticed with look of wonder on his face and raised an eyebrow. "Isaac would you mind seeing over things here for the afternoon? Perhaps Stiles would like to see the town?"

At the offer, Stiles smiled brilliantly at him and Isaac simply nodded before walking towards the men with an air of authority. Derek shifted as he began to walk towards the doors and Stiles stayed close on his heels.

Once out of the doors, Stiles paused as he looked all around him in awe. Everything was shining in a way that Atlantis never did. Gold overtones shone brightly in the sunlight as people bustled about the streets. Colorful signs marked buildings and merchant stands gathered customers. Children ran to and fro laughing as they played, while the mothers put items into their baskets. Men jostled about with one another in a friendly manner.

Derek nudged him and Stiles bounced on his feet excitedly as he held onto the offered elbow before being led into the crowd. The first shop they stepped into smelled odd to Stiles; in a way that made him wrinkle his nose. It was not a horrid smell, though it did cause him to backtrack. Glancing around, delight swept across his face as he took in the many containers of different animals.

All of them looked so strange and foreign, he'd never seen them before. A familiar yapping behind him caused him to whip around and sure enough there was a box of small dogs. Derek watched as a brilliant smile lit up Stiles' face. Stiles sank to the ground beside the box and he picked one of them up, allowing it to nuzzle up against his chin. It's black fur was soft and he laughed silently as it began licking.

"They're baby dogs. We call them puppies. A group of them is called a litter." Wonder filled Stiles' gaze as he nuzzled the puppy once more before setting it back in the box. He waved goodbye to the litter before walking further into the store. Every now and again he would point something out to which Derek would call it by name. _Kitten, Bird, Iguana, Guinea Pig. _There were so many things that Stiles hadn't known about. Now, he thought determinedly, he wanted to know about them all.

* * *

The small box that Derek had handed him just moments ago was made of wood and really Stiles was quite confused about how it worked. Each face was a solid color and you could move it around. Something that Derek had demonstrated by mixing it up until all different colors were on each side. "Now you move it around until they're all one color again."

A little intimidated Stiles began to shift the sides of the cube, turning them this way and that. Derek's hand on his elbow became the only thing leading him through the crowd of people. Each move of the cube was slow and thought out as his eyebrows knitted together in concentration. Then the little box was knocked from his hands as he was shoved from the side and he whipped around eyes on the ground, trying to find it.

Derek had given him that, he couldn't lose it. "Watch it you little twit. Stay out of everyone's way." The words were so hostile that Stiles cringed away even before he caught sight of the owner of the voice. It was an middle aged man with a harsh frown and a rounded gut. Pants too tight around the waist and shirt too short. Finally before the man could say anything else, Derek stepped forward with a frown.

"If I'm not mistaken, you purposely knocked into my companion and I ask that you drop the subject now." He gently placed the box that Stiles had dropped back in his hands and Stiles gripped it to his chest. The man looked between them before spitting at Derek's shoes and storming away.

"Are you alright Stiles?" He looked up at Derek with a small smile and a nod. After a moment of deliberation Derek nodded and they continued on their way through the crowd. "Just stay close to me. Not everyone in the world is kind. Some will try to take advantage of you." At the words, Stiles nodded solemnly. So the human world had its faults too. Not daring to work on the box again until he could without fear of bumping someone, Stiles simply held on to the elbow of Derek's shirt as they drifted from shop to shop.

* * *

The sun darkened on the horizon as Stiles walked along the beach at Derek's side. Throughout the day, they had visited nearly every shop in town, eaten at a delicious bistro for dinner, and had even gone on a small boat ride. That had been interesting, floating about the water instead of being in it. "Where would you be off to next Stiles?"

A sharp pain wracked through him at the words and Stiles worked to keep the frown off his face. He scribbled something on the paper.

_I'm not sure. I don't know much about this place._

Derek glanced his way, "You've never been anywhere before here?" Ashamed, Stiles only nodded in agreement, not bothering to write an answer. "Then you are welcome here for as long as you'd prefer."

_Thank you. _

At the scrawl Derek huffed as he tried to keep a straight face, to which Stiles became a little more serious and reached out to touch his shoulder. When the man met his eyes Stiles gave a genuine smile that Derek finally returned. "You are most welcome."

Stiles looked out towards the sea with a grin and looked up at Derek as the sun set below the horizon. "Stiles, how would you like to go out on one of the ships tomorrow? I know you liked the row boat today."

At the excited gleam in Stiles eyes, Derek himself couldn't help laughing as the man began dancing around on the sand.

* * *

"This, Stiles, is the Beacon! Finest ship in the entire country." Isaac announced as if he were a salesman and Stiles snickered silently, soft wheezing falling from his lips. Ahead of them, Derek was talking to the captain about something and Stiles eyes softened in fondness.

Never had he believed that he would be able to go to the human world, to walk as a human and be treated as a human. Over the past few days, he had learned so many things. Good and bad. The human world was much like his own, except they could walk and he had to swim.

Though, people like Isaac and Derek existing made it much better. He couldn't dare think of what would have happened had someone else found him. "You like him don't you?" Isaac muttered beside him and when Stiles stared at him with wide eyes the man laughed. "He is quite the charmer isn't he?"

Words had never been a problem for him, even after becoming mute, yet in that moment Stiles didn't have anything to say. To be honest he hadn't actually thought about it. Though when Derek entered his mind, Stiles heart softened.

"It is alright Stiles, Derek has a fondness for you as well." His heart fluttered inside of his chest at the words and he could feel the heat prickling at his cheeks.

Below them the ship jarred harshly as Stiles stumbled, falling towards the edge of the ship, catching himself on the railing. "What was that?!" Isaac shouted towards Derek just before the ship tilted the other direction, causing him to stumbled away and fall onto his hip.

Stiles called out silently for the boy in concern, before grabbing his throat in anger. Why did he think it was a good idea to trade his...

Horror crossed his face as Stiles whipped around towards the ocean that had began to wake harshly. Above them dark clouds gathered as thunder crashed. It'd been three days. His time was up.

He whipped around to find Derek making his way carefully towards him and Stiles eyes widened in hope before a dejected feeling rose within him. He didn't love Derek. You couldn't fall in love with someone in three days. Stiles sighed, but he really liked Derek. There was a possibility that he could come to love Derek. The man had been so patient, had shown him all of the things of the human world, had taken care of him, had shown concern for him, had cared for him. He could love Derek; but if he didn't get Derek to say his name then he wouldn't get the chance.

"Stiles!" Derek called as the ship jostled roughly again sending Stiles toppling over onto the hard wood of the deck. Pain wracked through him as he blinked away the blurriness at the edge of his vision. Stiles groaned as he realized that Derek didn't know his real name. The name that he had signed the contract with. The name that none but his mother had called him. Scrambling about quickly Stiles scribbled the name across the notebook and began to crawl to Derek.

The man held tight against the rail of the ship and when the ship tilted harshly, Stiles went sliding face first into his legs. Strong hands helped him to his feet and Stiles shoved the pad into Derek's line of sight. "What is this Stiles?" Stiles desperately rattled the book a bit. "Gee-nim."

_No, no, no,_ Stiles breathed out soundlessly before shaking the pad again.

"That's not how it's pronounced okay... hmm, Ge-num? Stiles is this really the time for this?" At the scared look that crossed Stiles face, Derek held him up tightly to him. "Gee-num. Ge-nim."

Stiles shook his head as he buried his face in Derek's shoulder, tears pricking his eyes. A tingling began running up his legs and in but another moment, he fell to the ground, out of Derek's grip. The sight of his pale purple tail cause the tears to fall as he tried to speak. Only a wheeze came out, as if he hadn't spoken for a year.

"Oh dear prince. Your time is up deary. Time to come back to the sea."

Turning towards the voice, Jennifer was standing against the far railing with a wicked grin. "They only know you as Stiles? What a pity.." The gleam in her eyes made him growl out at her in irritation.

"Derek..." Stiles rasped out and the man looked at him, knowing that his name had been said but like he couldn't quite hear him over the sound of the howling wind. "It's Genim. My name is Genim. Please Derek say it."

"It's too late Stiles. Time to go." Jennifer grabbed his arm, dragging him to the edge of the dock. Leaving Derek to hesitantly stumble after them in a panic.

"It's Genim, Derek!" Stiles shouted, struggling against her grip. "Please, Derek! It's Genim!" Knowing that Derek still couldn't hear, in a last ditch attempt Stiles pointed at Derek's legs just as Jennifer lifted him onto the railing.

He could see Derek's eyes trail downward in confusion seeing his pants, could see him mouthing _denim_, just before his eyes widened as he looked up and lunged forward. Jennifer jumped then, pulling Stiles over the side with her as Stiles reached out in vain, "Derek!"

"Genim!" Derek's shout followed him as they hit the water.

* * *

The pain that engulfed him was mind warping as Stiles was dragged under. He could feel his body shifting again and he knew that if he didn't get lose that he'd drown. Jennifer's nails dug into his arm and her grin made him sick. Just as he was desperate for air a bright flash of light near blinded him and then he was being dragged up towards the surface.

As his face broke through the surface, he took a deep strangled breath while making to wipe the water from his eyes. Hands were touching him all over as he was shifted around until finally he was set down; and when he looked he was back on the ship. Derek held him tightly with Isaac on his other side, checking him over. "Oh my god, Stiles."

Stiles sighed as he held onto Isaac's shoulder even as he wrapped his free arm around Derek just as tightly. "I'll explain later. I promise. What happened?" At this Isaac pointed over the railing and with Derek's assistance, he walked to edge of the ship. When he looked over the side he found his father and Scott glancing up at him. "Father. Scott."

"Stiles," Scott called out with a grin. "Look at you! All gangly and human, holy shit I never thought I'd see it."

Stiles grinned down at him with a laugh, "Harder than I thought it'd be."

"No shit." Scott grinned back.

"Stiles." Eyes widening Stiles looked to his father with a solemn expression.

"I'm sorry father."

There was a long silence before his father rose up from the water and wrapped his arms around his son. "Are you sure that you're happy here?"

Disbelief filled him before he hesitantly nodded, "Yes I am."

His father eyed Derek with a frown, "Do you love him?"

With a sigh Stiles turned towards Derek with a soft smile, "I could learn to." He only basked in Derek's fond look before turning back to his father.

"Then be happy."

Below them Scott gaped, "You're staying?! How am I supposed to survive without you?" There was a pause before Scott groaned as he was lifted up onto the desk by a flood of water.

When it drained away off the sides, Scott was left curled in on himself with two new appendages. "Scott! Oh my god, are you okay? I know that hurt, you'll be okay. Don't try to stand yet." Stiles rushed to his side as Isaac dropped down beside him.

"I've got him Stiles." Isaac murmured as he helped Scott sit up, giving the man his coat to cover up.

Giving the boy a thankful smile, Stiles stood and looked his father in the eye. "Thank you father."

"You're so much like your mother." The merman said with a sad but affectionate smile before sinking back into the depths of the sea.

The sea calmed as the sky cleared and Stiles gripped the wood of the railing as he took a deep breath. There were footsteps beside him and when he glanced up, Derek was beside him looking out over the water. "So, mermaids huh?"

"Yea. Mermaids." Stiles sighed.

"You could learn to love me?"

"If you did it right."

Derek chuckled as he leaned heavier against the rail, "Genim."

Stiles smiled softly at the way Derek said his name with such endearment, "Yea." Without hesitation he ducked under one of Derek's arms and melted into his chest. "Thank you for saying my name."

The arms on either side of him wrapped tightly around his waist as Derek held him. "I'll never stop saying it." Leaning back slightly Stiles just barely brushed their lips together before Derek was pulling him in. Not so much heated as reassuring.

Reassuring that Stiles was there, that he was safe, that they were okay. The soft smile on Stiles face as they separated brought a brilliant one to Derek's and Stiles had to admit, he liked that much better than fireworks.


End file.
